Fox's Dilemma
by RauWerner
Summary: When Krystal begins acting strangely, Fox sets out on a mission to figure out why.


*Author's note: This is merely a work of fan-made fiction and is not part of any canonical storyline, nor will it be bought or sold for any purpose, being personal or commercial use, nor is this any attempt at such a thing. Do you really think I wanna get sued after I JUST got a job? Not in this reality, so to speak.

Chapter 1: The dilemma

"Slippy, I know I don't normally talk to you about things like this, but, uhm... Has Krystal been acting strange recently, in your opinion...?" Said Fox McCloud to his chief mechanic. Slippy seemed to act a little strangely himself, answering with a frantic, quick,

"N-nope! Not that I've seen, Nosirreebob! Eheh..." Came the awkward response. Fox merely stared as a thought he didn't expect took him by surprise. He quickly dismissed it however and said,

"Alright, if you say so... I just wanted a second opinion, not frog legs for dinner, cool it Slip!" Fox said with an honest chuckle but a suspicious mindset. He walked to the hangar to take his Arwing out for a test flight on the new powerplant Slippy had installed.

...

"Alright, time to hit the showers, that was a heckuva ride I gotta say! Slippy outdid himself on this one-wait... Something's off here..." Fox said as he sniffed the air. The faint scent of pheromones wafted across his nostrils, and his gaze turned to where a very greasy-looking pneumatic drill was dripping down the side of a toolbox. As Fox reached a hand for it, he suddenly heard a loud commotion out in the living spaces corridor, no... In one of the rooms it sounded like some kind of shouting... As he walked to the source of the noise, he noticed the sounds were coming from Slippy's quarters. Trying to keep Slippy's good nature in mind he decided to walk right on by until he heard distinctly Krystal's voice, moaning with obvious sexual pleasure. He stopped dead in his tracks and clenched his fist into a ball, ready to have frog soup for that evening's meal. When he tried the usual code installed on the door lock, it buzzed a negative tone with a robotic,

"ACCESS DENIED..."

Fox was about ready to rip someone's head off, and not the one that you talk or eat with.

"Slippy! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU'RE DOING WHAT I THINK YOU AR-!" Fox said as the door was quickly opened, revealing no one in the room but Slippy, standing at the door in a mess, his hat flipped upside-down and backwards and his belt hastily shoved through the loops on his pants. Fox shoved his dumb buddy aside and looked carefully around the room, taking in everything with an expert eye, suddenly smelling that same scent again, this time much heavier than in the repair bay. Fox slowly turned around to look at Slippy, who was about ready to rent a slip'n'slide on his skin, with a sweaty waterworks to match Niagara falls.

"Slippy... I want you to be honest, what were you doing in here...? If you tell the truth, I won't be mad, I promise... But SO HELP ME IF YOU SAY ONE WRONG THING I'LL TEAR YOU APART!" Fox shouted, infuriated to the melting point. Slippy took a big gulp that echoed around the entire room, now silent save for the sound of Slippy's heart racing.

"Well? Got something to say, better say it now before I decide to make you talk... I'm not in the mood for this, Slip..." Fox said suddenly jumping as he heard the closet open and heard Krystal say in an odd tone,

"What kind of mood are you in, then? I know which one I'm in, Fox..." She said as Fox felt a hand slip into his pants, despite how tight his belt was. He quickly tried to turn around, but this resulted in Krystal falling down on top on him, somehow managing to keep her hand where it was currently at.

"K-K-KRYSTAL? What the...? HEY, knock that off!" He said, struggling to squirm away, but all Krystal did to stop his struggle was squeeze on him firmly and warmly. It was all he could do while she somehow tore off his pants and went full down on him with her mouth, wet with amorous saliva. She was like an animal (So to speak) needing to be satiated indefinitely, and even after all the times she'd serviced him before, he barely lasted more than a minute before she attempted to drain him dry, and then some. As he relaxed his eyelids enough to allow them to open, he dazedly saw she was hovering over him, ready to go full-out, and he jumped up quickly as she lowered down just as quick, and she slammed her bare bottom on the hard floor. She didn't stay there for long as she jumped on Fox, attempting to knock him down to force herself on him, whether he liked it or not.

"Slippy, don't just freaking stand there, DO SOMETHING ABOUT HER!" Fox shouted frantically. As if a miracle answer to his prayer, there was a loud 'CLANG' from behind Krystal who sat there for a second wide-eyed, then promptly flopped limply onto the ground backwards, revealing Slippy with a decent sized wrench in the after-swing position.

"Jeez, what was THAT?" Fox said, trying to catch his breath from both the events of being blown and being mauled.

"Sorry, Fox, I had to run to the hangar to get the right wrench..." Slippy said in a nervous tone.

"You've got the right tool for the job in every situation, don't ya Slippy... Help me get her where she can't do this again..." Fox said in an out-of-breath voice.

...

"What the heck is wrong with her Slippy? This doesn't make any sense, the medicine that usually works for this sort of thing isn't doing squat!" Fox said in a aggravated tone as he sat down in a chair in the one way mirror observation room. They had been forced to put her in the unused interrogation room that Falco built before his last departure. Fox was of course referring to the medical breakthrough that had been implemented generations ago on Corneria to prevent occurrences just like this from happening.

"Leave it to that hotheaded airhead Falco to build something like this before he left... What did he think we'd use it for, besides this I mean?" Fox wondered aloud.

"Well, we don't need to worry about that, what we DO need to worry about is how to calm her down? I was in the same boat you were in just a few minutes ago for weeks now! She started out with asking me at first, then being more and more aggressive about it as time went on... it was getting to where I couldn't stand it anymore, I'm glad you know now Fox... I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this before now, it was just embarrassing is all, I didn't mean any harm..." Slippy said, about to break into tears. Fox felt both relieved and horrible, Relieved that he knew what was going on, and horrible because he had wrongly blamed his best buddy.

"It's alright Slippy, I should apologize for not asking and getting in an uproar before I knew the full story... So for now, what do we do? It can't go on like this with her, that much is for sure..." Fox said, staring at Krystal pawing off in the room adjacent to his and Slippy's through the diamond-glass and metal mesh weave barrier.

"Say, I've got an idea, Fox... What if the medicine isn't working because it's not supposed to?" Slippy asked, causing Fox to stare at him like he'd gone nuts.

"Let me rephrase that, she isn't from Corneria, right? So what if it's the wrong type of medicine? Maybe Dinosaur Planet is the place we need to get the medicine from, you think?" Slippy said, displaying his high intellect yet again. Fox blinked in surprise as he realized how much sense that made.

"Slippy, you're a genius! But the problem is, we're supposed to stay here until Peppy gets back from filing his personal reports with General Pepper, and he's clear across the system right now because the Great Fox was due for repairs, remember? We're docked at a station right now in case you haven't noticed..." Fox said with a grimace, realizing the situation looked bleak.

"Wait a minute, hold on... You remember the new energy source I put in your Arwing? It's a self-sustaining powerplant, If it holds, it should be able to get you there and back with no problem!" Slippy said encouragingly.

"'If it holds?' Somehow I'm not convinced..." Fox said disbelievingly.

"I've worked out most of the bugs..." Slippy said in a slightly perturbed tone.

"I've heard that before..." Fox said, crossing his arms.

"Fine, if you don't wanna at least try it out at least near here, that's just fine with me! I'll just see if I can't find someone else to do it on the station!" Slippy said in a huff.

"Alright, alright... I'll do it, but I already tested it out a while ago... I've gotta say I'm impressed Slippy! The acceleration was enormous, but I hardly felt it, that and I was pulling some crazy turns I never thought my Arwing could manage... Okay, what did you do to it?" Fox said, more with curiosity than annoyance.

"Well, for starters..." Slippy started to say.

...

2 1/2 Hours later...

"And that's about it... You didn't understand a thing did you, Fox?" Slippy said in annoyance.

"All I need to know is how will it get me from here to all the way to Dinosaur Planet? That kind of jump is something only the Great Fox and others in it's class can pull off... Safely anyway." Fox said questioningly. Suddenly they both jumped as Krystal had apparently found the both of them from the sound of their voices. She attempted to beat on the window, but with no results other than the sound of her fists thudding on the one way mirror.

"Aaaanyway... Back to the point, how does it work, in terms I can understand this time?" Fox requested.

"Well it collects any kind of light surrounding the ship, and amplifies it with the help of special refractors, turning it into a usable clean energy source, basically it's could almost be called solar-powered except this is many time stronger, and much more efficient! There's no danger of explosion either, because it's set to shut down for any repairs or severe damage due to it being tied in with the main Navcom system and damage sensors. When the shields are depleted, it shuts down to either recharge or be repaired if it can't, and it's simple to fix, because it just needs a refractor replaced every now and then, that's the only problem..." Slippy explained.

"What kind of problem is it, a bad one?" Fox asked.

"Well it's made from a type of precious stone that was found on a recently discovered planet, but the research team disappeared after two weeks of reports, and then they just vanished... It's probably nothing though, right?" Slippy said nervously at the thought of disappearing Cornerians.

"Yeah, they're gone without a trace and you call it nothing... Alright, I guess I'd better get going then... What do I do if I'm stuck with no way to fix the power-thing-a-ma-jigger?" Fox asked.

"Well, you can access it in an emergency right from the cockpit, I made it to where all you'd have to do is replace the refractor core, there should be about 5 in a small hatch separate from the actual device, I think I put them in the maintenance hatch under the seat... Be careful not to rely on it too much, they can burn out if you're not careful!" Slippy warned as Fox set off down the hallway to his Arwing.


End file.
